Chocolate thief
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Relena accuses Heero of stealing chocolates and takes drastic measures to prove it. Birthday gift for Omnicat who turns 19 this year


**Title:** Chocolate Thief

**Disclaimer: **Next to the mammal and the sweets, I poses none of the mentioned registered names, characters, series and locations

**Pairing:** HeeroxRelena, otherwise known as 1xR

**Warnings: **Chocolate, periods, woman, man, mouse, Swarovski…

**Genre: **romance, food

**Special notes:** For Omnicat's Birthday, she turned 19 this year! Go congratulate her with a PM!

**A/N:** I'm so terribly sorry I missed your B-day girl…

--

'You! How dare you break your own promises!?' the chocolate was finished faster than imagined. Not that it was such a world shocking case, but with Relena in her monthly periods it could be worse than the Eve Wars, the Mariemaia-incident and all the incidents in between.

Quite astonished and scratching the back of his head Heero observed his little lady. 'Err? What are you talking about?'

'Like you don't know neh? Of course not, that is typical you!' in her rage she slammed the door to the master bedroom shut and stomped off to the living room with her favourite stuffed teddy bear underneath her arm. Tonight, she would carry out her little plan…

_What in the name of the five Gundams is going on here? _Thus she left Heero flabbergasted.

--

_That night…_

Watching the Swarovski crystal sweetmeat box the beautiful blonde wondered about the fact that chocolates were missing. Not just chocolates, but real Belgium bonbons put in a real Brussels lace little bag with a golden bow.

Okay, it was a horrible sight: the extravagance and the display of luxury wasn't common for her to give as a present. Not for herself, nor to give to someone else as a present, but Heero deserved it. Just because.

Every day she took one chocolate with her coffee. Heero took two, she knew and enjoyed it actually when he tried to be sneaky. He found them all too beautiful and watched the chocolates for hours, wondering how people could turn something so beautiful as chocolate and a centre of praline in a bonbon. As a child so happy he could watch it, until the sun nearly melted it and he just stuffed it rapidly in his mouth, to "safe the chocolate from a terrible melting death".

But every morning there was one extra chocolate missing. He stole them. She knew it!

Well… actually… did she? She suspected him. Every night she heard this soft tinkering sound of a crystal lid lifted of the sweetmeat box and clattering to the with tiles covered coffee table. It was a sheer miracle the thing hadn't been destroyed yet. Soft rushing followed, followed by someone – Heero – who came back from nighttime toiletries, as he always said.

He lied. She knew it. She knew it for sure! One hundred percent sure! Relena, who wasn't that simple, had bought a little espionage camera and placed it in the living room, hiding in a stuffed teddy bear. The stuffed teddy bear had stood there for ages, so it didn't matter. It had to be sacrificed for the Chocolate-incident!

Feeling victorious she slipped between the sheets and remained there, listening to the sounds of Heero who visited the toilet in the middle of the night, also known as playing chocolate thief.

The next day she watched the tape, the "plundered" sweetmeat box still in sight: it was the usual common living room, empty and untouched, for a few hours there was actually nothing to see but that empty and untouched living room. Heero was at work as a security officer for the Preventers, so Relena could take all the time she needed. Eventually she had watched three hours of tape and there still wasn't any moveme…. Wait a minute?!

At the screen she saw a little grey fluffy thingy with a long tail sprinting across the table. In front of the sweetmeat box it stopped; raising it's small fore paws to lift the lit of the Swarovski sweetmeat box, climbed in rapidly and endowed itself in the chocolates.

In the end the little grey thingy got out, it's sweet lovely nuzzle covered in chocolate and it washed itself with small rapid movements, sitting on it's hind paws. It was a little mouse.

With wide open eyes she stared at the screen. She had mice! Worse, the mice plundered her chocolate stock! And way worse: she had accused Heero of chocolate theft.

Ashamed she hid her face in her hands. How was she going to explain this to Heero? She, who whined for four days about stolen chocolate and turned his life almost into a living hell.

How was she going to make up for this?

Next to her the same little mouse hipped into her sight and sympathised with her, it shone in his dark little bead like eyes and it's chocolate covered little nuzzle. It wiggled it's little nuzzle from side to side and the little whiskers seemed to light up gold in the faint sunlight. What a naughty thoughts the little mouse could insert in her mind…

Chocolate sauce would help make up a lot.

After that: hire a professional mouse catcher alias cat…

--

Einde, The End, Ende, Fin, Fini, Owari, etc.

Happy B-day Omnicat! Many presents, health wishes and hugs to you! Go unwrap all the presents and eat as much chocolate as you can! Besides, Relena needs a professional mouse catcher and that gives you a free chance getting closer to your fav couple.


End file.
